


Cannibal Queen

by BleaseAndBlankuwus



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale, F/M, Give it to her, Multi, Reader just wants som quiche, blease, sans is thiRSTY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 11:52:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11828184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleaseAndBlankuwus/pseuds/BleaseAndBlankuwus
Summary: "Comin' for your heart like a cannibal. Oh, she lets me right in and I'm fed 'til I'm full. If something goes wrong, I'm accountable. Oh, a life without her is no life at all, I la la la la la la la la love you, Cannibal Queen."





	Cannibal Queen

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, God.

She had cried when she decided to let you go. Now, she hollers in despair and anger for you to come back to her. You can hear the panic in her voice with each shout, but something in it tells you not to listen. It hurts you to do this.

Heart racing, you take some steps back and try to think of what could've set her off, unsure if following your instincts was the right choice afterall.  
Did she change her mind about setting you free? Did she forget to tell you something important? Was it both?

You end up deciding that this was just another one of the outbursts the temperamental woman experienced, and turning, you start walking down the snowy path ahead of you. The muffled banging from behind the thick doors send an ominous echo throughout the forest.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work and constructive criticism is appreciated, but blease be gentle :P (Both benefit from this as I will try to improve the story!)
> 
> These chapters will be short, since I'm on mobile, but hopefully frequent. I hope you like it!


End file.
